1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fluid pressure measuring, more specifically to an assembly including a protective separator and pressure sensitive element on support means, for transmitting pressure to the element accurately over broad manufacturing and assembly tolerances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sensors for detecting pressures in diesel and gasoline engines, ranging from the relatively high pressure of combustion to the lower pressure of fuel delivery pumps, generally have a measuring element which includes a pressure-sensitive element on support means, in a transmitter housing that includes a compartment which extends sealingly through an opening in the pressure vessel wall of the engine or pump system and into the pressure vessel. The support means is screwed into the compartment, with the sensitive portion of the element pressed flatly against the inner surface of the compartment at a diaphragm wall which extends into the vessel wherein the diaphragm yields to the fluid pressure.
For this purpose, however, a relatively large inner diameter of the compartment is required, which reduces the strength of the transmitter housing. In addition, the pressure responsive diaphragm of the compartment wall must be against the pressure sensitive element as flat as possible. Even the smallest tolerance differences and angle errors can lead to measurement errors because of the relatively small film thickness of the pressure-sensitive element.